prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 19, 2015 Smackdown results
The November 19, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 17, 2015 at the Thompson-Boling Arena in Knoxville, Tennessee. Summary Three days before Survivor Series, the four Superstars still alive in pursuit of WWE's most prestigious accolade went head-to-head. Plus, the forces of darkness collided and an exciting new contest was named for Sunday's WWE Network pay-per-view. Before The Miz could welcome the four semifinalists of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Title Tournament, they sort of welcomed themselves. First, the reigning Intercontinental Champion emerged, ready to turn The Most Must-See Talk Show in WWE History into “The Kevin Owens Show” and aiming to prove he'll be “the man” at Sunday's WWE Network's pay-per-view. In response, United States Champion Alberto Del Rio and Zeb Colter called Owens and Miz haters. As things heated up between the two titleholders, Dean Ambrose entered and vowed to walk out Sunday with the WWE World Heavyweight Title. Before Roman Reigns could really add his two cents, R-Truth joined the fray — mistakenly thinking that he was in the tournament as well. Once that got sorted out, Reigns tricked Miz into calling a Hollywood style “action!” In response, Ambrose sucker punched The Awesome One. After “Miz TV” got turned upside down, an irate “A-Lister” demanded that his scheduled SmackDown match be canceled. Nonetheless, Cesaro emerged ready to fight. Following his incredible quarterfinals showdown against Roman Reigns on Monday, The Swiss Superman made swift work of The Awesome One, quickly making him tap out to the crossface. As he exited up the ramp, the victorious Superstar got into a noticeable stare down with The Cosmic Wasteland as they were emerging for their Six-Man Tag Team Match. SmackDown was truly propelled into the stratosphere, when The Man That Gravity Forgot ventured into The Cosmic Wasteland alongside Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley. In the height of the action, after Stardust and Konnor were neutralized, The Dudley Boyz finished off Viktor with the 3D. Moments after Tyler Breeze and Summer Rae had a pre-match laugh at Dolph Ziggler's expense, The Showoff decided to get a close up look at Prince Pretty's showdown with Zack Ryder — invading the VIP Section in the process. Though The Gorgeous One planted Long Island Iced-Z for the victory, Ziggler immediately launched a post-match assault and delivered the Superkick to his adversary. Soon after, it was announced that Ziggler and Breeze would go one-on-one at Survivor Series. Bray Wyatt and his ominous followers journeyed through the SmackDown ropes, delivering a promise to The Undertaker and Kane that they would fail in their pursuit for redemption at Survivor Series. But the question still remains: Which two members of The Wyatt Family will The Brothers of Destruction actually face? In response, The Phenom and The Demon appeared on the TitanTron and proclaimed that they will get back what was theirs on Sunday and that their opposition would, most certainly, rest in peace. Then as Kane's fire heated up the arena, the Druids (under the control of Bray Wyatt since Monday's Raw) were revealed to be down and out. Ready to defend her Divas Title against Paige in a personal showdown at Survivor Series, Charlotte went to war against Brie-Mode on SmackDown — ultimately denying the Bella Buster to reign supreme over her opponent with a Spear/Figure-Eight Leglock combination. Prior to Big E's match against Kalisto, The New Day talked about the “conspiracy” that none of them were entered into the tournament to crown a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. In the contest that followed, Kalisto — and Sin Cara for that matter — couldn't overcome the ruthless numbers advantage of “the power of positivity.” But when the trio opted to hit a post-match Splash on Big E's opponent, Ryback rushed in to clean house. The four semifinalists of the WWE World Heavyweight Championship Title Tournament threw down in SmackDown's tag team main event. The stakes were so intense that both teams ended up being counted-out in the midst of a fierce exchange outside the ring. But after the bell, Ambrose and Reigns ultimately stood tall. First, The Lunatic Fringe reversed Alberto Del Rio's Cross Armbreaker and invaded MexAmerica with Dirty Deeds. He then avoided Kevin Owen's Pop-up Powerbomb, making way for Reign's Spear on the prizefighter. Results ; ; *Cesaro defeated The Miz by submission (0:50) *Neville & The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley) defeated Stardust & The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (8:10) *Tyler Breeze (w/ Summer Rae) defeated Zack Ryder (1:18) *Charlotte defeated Brie Bella (w/ Alicia Fox) by submission (4:30) *Big E (w/ Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated Kalisto (w/ Sin Cara) (1:20) *Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns vs. Alberto Del Rio (w/ Zeb Colter) & Kevin Owens ended in a Double Count Out (10:33) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery “Miz TV” with Reigns, Ambrose, Del Rio & Owens November 19, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg Cesaro v The Miz November 19, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Neville & The Dudley Boyz v Stardust & The Ascension November 19, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Tyler Breeze v Zack Ryder November 19, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Wyatt Family & Brothers of Destruction exchanged dark promises November 19, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg Charlotte v Brie Bella November 19, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg Big E v Kalisto November 19, 2015 Smackdown.37.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.38.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.39.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.40.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.41.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.42.jpg Ambrose & Reigns v Del Rio & Owens November 19, 2015 Smackdown.43.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.44.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.45.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.46.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.47.jpg November 19, 2015 Smackdown.48.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #848 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #848 at WWE.com * #848 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events